Eventually
by Sprinkles1
Summary: An alternate ending to "Like a Pill"


Hey party people! I know, I know it's been a while since I have visited the world of Aeon Flux, but have no fear, "Sprinkles" is here and with more adventures for our favorite spy.  
  
This is an alternate ending for "Like a Pill." For the sake of my five fans, I won't kill Aeon. Not only that but I plan on adding more stories in this section in the future, but relax. The ideas are coming faster then I put them down on paper.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Aeon Flux, Trevor Goodchild, or the song "Eventually" by Pink, so chill. All I have to offer you are some old CDs, and some textbooks that I wasn't able to cash in for money. Just like your average college student, I am broke.  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
$%$%$%^$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$$$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$%$  
  
"Eventually"  
  
It was a cold, dismal day in Bregnia. Trevor sat in the couch, located in the corner of his room. Pink's CD was playing in the background. The only light that illuminated the room came from the lightning outside. He rose the file in his hands and read it once more.  
  
Dead. He couldn't believe it. Aeon Flux, his Aeon Flux was dead. Sure, he knew that she would die, but not by suicide. It just didn't seem like her style. And if for a millisecond that she would consider suicide, it would be for some glorious cause, like her country or beliefs, not for love. He didn't think that she had it in her.  
  
I'm an opportunity  
  
And I knock so softly  
  
Sometimes I get loud  
  
When I wish everbody'd just get off me  
  
So many players  
  
You'd think that I was a board games  
  
It's every man for themselves  
  
There are no teammates  
  
Trevor thought that his love was one-sided. He had always thought that Aeon had put up with him for the sex and for kicks. Even he had to admit that there was a kinky little thrill in sleeping with the enemy. But it's all over now.  
  
No more mind games, no more surprise bombings, no more.Aeon.  
  
A sob escaped from the back of Trevor's throat as he let the papers fall through his fingers and onto the floor. He then held his face in his face and slammed back into the chair.  
  
This life gets lonely  
  
"No!" he wailed. "You weren't supposed to leave me Aeon!" he screamed. "You weren't supposed to die!"  
  
"Mr. Goodchild, is everything alright?" asked the guard outside his room.  
  
"Leave me alone!" answered Trevor.  
  
When everybody wants something  
  
They'll smile up in your face  
  
But they'll get theirs eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
Surrounded by familiar faces with no name  
  
None of them know me  
  
Or want to share my pain  
  
They only wish to bask in my light  
  
Then fade away  
  
To win my love, to them a game  
  
To watch me live my life in vain  
  
When all is done and the glitter fades, fades away  
  
They'll get theirs eventually  
  
And I hope I'm there  
  
"As a matter of fact," Trevor said as he yanked open his bedroom doors, "take the rest of the day off!"  
  
"But sir," protested the guard. "Fine then, you're both fired. Now get the hell away from my door!" he screamed, then slammed the door.  
  
The two guards looked at the doors in confusion then walked off. Trevor paced the room.  
  
Why did she do it? Why? I know why. It was me. he thought.  
  
"Me!" he screamed. Trevor walked over to his desk in defeat.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
I drank your poison  
  
'Cause you told me it's wine  
  
Shame on you if you fooled me once  
  
Shame on me if you fooled me twice  
  
I didn't know the price  
  
You'll get yours eventually  
  
He sat in his desk and pulled out a picture of Aeon and him in each other's arms and smiling. Trevor chuckled. It was the only picture that Aeon had allowed Trevor to take of her.  
  
"Poor, Aeon, you thought that you'd get rid of me that easily," he laughed.  
  
Trevor pulled the revolver out of the top drawer and cocked it.  
  
"Silly girl, you should know by now that you'll never be able to escape me," he said while bringing the gun to his head.  
  
"You'll never escape me Aeon, you hear me," he shouted to the ceiling. "Wherever you go, I'll follow!"  
  
"Make room for me in hell, Aeon!"  
  
The sound from the gun was muffled by the thunder. The only motion in the room was of a blood-splattered picture, falling to the ground. The only light that illuminated the room came from the lightning outside and the only noise heard, was the music from the stereo.  
  
So what good am I to you  
  
If I can't be broken  
  
You'll get yours, yes  
  
You'll get yours eventually 


End file.
